


The Bowling AU

by Shadowspeaker



Series: All the AU's!!! [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate Universe - High School, Bowling AU, Dream Sex, Erica and Derek are best friends, Evil Kate, F/M, Jock Stiles, M/M, Nerd Derek, Panic Attacks, Pining, Social Anxiety, Socially Awkward Derek, Socially anxious Derek, Young Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy's got on a red beanie a faded Beacon Hills high t-shirt and baggy gray sweat pants. His face is framed in dark black glasses. He's got his hands in his pockets and there's something about him that reads mischief. He's easily one of the more beautiful people Derek has ever seen and he's quickly becoming overly fixated on the boys moles and the dark wispy unkempt tendrils of hair that escape from under his hat. Derek has to sit down. Like right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bowling AU

**Author's Note:**

> So this is probably the worst sterek i've ever written so don't judge me to harshly especially since this is based on my own personal life and dreams. I've never written any degree of smut. And i also don't have experience with social anxiety outside of my own life and i am not afflicted with it to the degree of that which I portray in the story. If you do have social anxiety or have experience with it and have feedback for me on how it should be changed or better portrayed i'd be happy to make those edits. 
> 
> Also Somewhere in the realm of this story Kira is taking revenge on a boy who ignores her by blowing up his phone with duck memes. (I promised a friend don't question it)
> 
> Again also, i'n sorry it's real romanticized. And i imagined this young Derek as Ian Nelson Baby Derek

"Come on Der, its not so bad." He groaned in response looking out at the worn white building through the tinted windows of Laura's car.

"It bowling for gym credits okay? Just get it over with." Derek stuck his tongue at his sister before getting out of the car with Cora in tow. At first he'd been relieved that he'd have his sister and his best friend in the class with him. Of course they only tell you afterwards that you don't get to pick your teams for the beginning of the semester. Also there are a bunch of seniors that already took the class and are too good and make Derek feel like shit for not getting his gym credit waived on an academic basis. He goes in and gets shoes that make him look like a total dweeb, finally finds his lane only to look up and see that Cora is six lanes down and talking to one of the boys who's already shown up that Derek recognizes as Greenberg. Derek finds a ball, a swirly looking dark purple one. One of the people for the other team shows up. She's still in her pajamas and she doesn't look to Derek like someone who would be very good. Of course she gets up and bowls a strike immediately. He suddenly relieved that she's not on his team. He doesn't want to win he just wants to get through this without disappointing too many people. He texts Erica begging her to get to the alley faster. Her lane is also hella far away. Danny shows up and is on Derek's team. At first Derek's relieved because Danny's never played before either and he's cool. Derek even had a crush on him for a minute or two in his high school life. But as they continue to bowl Danny turns out to be really good. The third person for his team never shows up. The first day is hell. Lydia Martin was on the opposite team and she lazily bowled a 225. Derek's score is a 53 and when he gets in Erica's car to actually go to school he doesn't feel any better when their so-called low scores were in the 90's. Bowling for gym credits he reminds himself. Just bowling for gym credits.

The next time, he thinks he's got some idea of what's going on and he goes in and he and Cora realize their teams are on the same lanes. Derek thanks all the gods he can think of. Greenberg and Danny show up and Derek looks up at the screen to see whom the last person on Cora's team is. Only the initials show.

S. S.

Danny and Derek's third doesn't show and for the first game neither does Cora's.

Derek is just turning around from the third ball in the gutter when he sees Coach Finstock coming over to them with another boy. Derek glimpses him and then has to double take and refocus. The boy's got on a red beanie a faded Beacon Hills high t-shirt and baggy gray sweat pants. His face is framed in dark black glasses. He's got his hands in his pockets and there's something about him that reads mischief; almost mirth. Maybe it's the unconscious lift of the corner of his mouth. Maybe it's the gleam in his wide playful amber eyes; Whiskey filled eyes just trapped behind the lenses, Derek could get drunk on them. He's easily one of the more beautiful people Derek has ever seen and he's quickly becoming overly fixated on the boys moles and the dark wispy unkempt tendrils of hair that escape from under his hat. Derek has to sit down. Like right now.

He watches the boy, S.S. come up on their lane and find a ball.

"Is it alright if I join in?" He asks standing at the computer that keeps score. They all nod and he catches up pretty quickly. He's good. Instead of hating him for it like everyone else he finds it endearing- intriguing. Derek is mortified that he has to bowl in front of him but he doesn't really have any other choice. He feels the anxiety spin in his stomach, it fades into the back as he assures himself that it's okay and Cora and Erica are there with him. S. S.'s name is Stiles. When Derek leaves the alley that day he doesn't anticipate that he's ever going to think about Stiles again.

 

 

Derek hadn't been trying to think of anything specific before he went to bed that night but, man sleep he did. Better than he had in a long time. If only he hadn't dreamt as well. Because he dreamt of Stiles. _Stiles and his long fingers, their gentle tips brushing over the skin on Derek's ribs agonizingly slow. He dreamt of Stiles pushing him up against his car and leaning in close but not touching until the mirth in his smirk forced Derek to lunge for his perfect mouth. He licked inside desperately and Stiles returned with skill that made him moan. He imagined Stiles pushing him down in the backseat and Derek feeling vulnerable holding on to the back of Stiles' shirt. But Stiles isn't cruel. He kisses away from Derek's mouth and down his neck pushing up Derek's shirt as he does and kissing Derek's stomach making him inhale sharply and pull him back up to kiss his lips. Stiles grinds down on Derek's hips and Derek pulls him closer and cants his hips upward to meet him. It's not elegant but it still feels amazing. It's like boulders crashing just to make the sound of thunder. Everywhere Stiles is touching him, all the skin beneath Derek's palms is creating energy and it is bliss. Slowly they shed layers and Stiles ends up sitting between Derek's legs completely undressed. The windows on the car are foggy from their heavy rich pants against the winter air. Derek strokes him until Stiles is making noises that sound completely undone. He moaning, mewling gasping and Derek is getting high on the sound.  Every gasp from Stiles' pretty pink mouth sends shots of pleasure through Derek's core. It peaks when Stiles comes and stays splayed across Derek's body, content, even though he is breathless and trembling he's trusting Derek with himself. He wrapped Derek's arms around his chest and leaned back to the kiss him sweetly…_ When Derek woke up he shivered from the phantom breath of Stiles whisperings ghosting across his neck.

 

Derek didn't tell anyone about his interest. He's had a crush on a girl named Paige for a really long time and they were finally on some semblance of friendly terms. They waved to each other in the halls and were partners in a few of their classes. He didn't think she was interested though. He had been holding out hope for her for a really long time. She had been his idea of perfect. Only this thing with Stiles is kind of clouding his mind. It's aggravating because Derek barely knows the boy at all. He starts looking for him in the halls and so far his efforts have been fruitless. He tells Erica things with Paige are dying down and when she asks if there's anyone else he shakes his head. His cheeks are full of water at the time so he feels justified in his partial lie. It'll probably be gone in a few days any way. It's not a real thing.

The next class there is a person waiting on Derek and Danny's lane that Derek's never seen there before. The boys got sharp cheekbone and a mop of curly hair and he's buried down into a black sweatshirt not unlike Derek's. Derek sits three seats away but he's caught the boy’s attention now.

"Hi."

“Hey.” Derek says uneasily. His stomach is jumping and he slows his breathing trying to calm down. His social anxiety shouldn't be so bad.

“Are you on Team 3?”

"Uh, yeah. I'm Derek." He gestures to the D.H. on the screen.

“I'm Isaac.” Isaac gives him a small smile. “And apparently I may _not_ drop bowling.” It loosens the tightness in Derek’s chest and he takes Isaac to get his shoes and walks with him while he finds a ball. The one he ends up with is a bright neon green. Isaac is cool and they end up getting along really well. Isaac is better than Derek but that’s really no surprise. He getting better, but pretty much everyone’s better than Derek. Isaac has a lot of classes with Cora but they never really talked. After he introduces them they seem to hit it off really well. There are all six people on their lane this time and it took forever to get through the games. Most people finish while they’re still on the fifth frame of the second game. While he's trying to finish his game he catches sight of Stiles making up the game he missed. He always misses the first game because he runs late. Cora and  Greenberg know to start withou him now.

Most of the other lanes are done now, the light are off. He's outlined in soft yellow light like its some ridiculous romance scene. Derek can't focus at all. He ends up watching Stile more than he's trying to hit pins anymore. Stiles is one of the people that's bowled before and he walks quickly down the approach crouched with his back hunched protectively over the ball and then at the very last he straightens his curled arm and the ball drops onto the lane flawlessly, spinning exactly where it’s meant to go. He get strikes most of the time but doesn’t really have problems picking up spares either.

            Derek doesn’t forget about Stiles, and he doesn’t see him much either. He looks for him in the halls all the time but all of Derek’s classes are advanced courses and he doesn’t encounter the other boy at school. He is dying to tell someone about it but he doesn’t want anyone who has bowling to know since this is going to go away soon (shut up it’s totally going to go away soon.)

He’s sitting in the living room of their house when Peter crawls through the window. He’s got a bloody lip and a giant smile tinted red. He’s out of breath and he drops down against the wall breathing heavily. Derek’s not so surprised by this turn of events. Peter is often up to no good.

“What happened?” He asks mildly as he closes the book he was reading.

“Victoria wasn’t very happy to see me.” He said with a smile.

“Where? In Chris’ bed? Did she finally figure it out?”

“She found us in a situation where, denying the truth proved rather difficult.” Derek shakes his head but he smiles anyway. He knew that Peter was actually in love with Chris. Chris was kind of a dick about it but judging by their on-again off-again relationship, at least some of those feelings were mutual.

“Scandalous.” Derek says readjusting like he’s going to continue reading. Peter throws himself over Derek and makes himself comfortable before Derek has a chance to check out again.

“And what about you my dear nephew?”

“What about me?”

“Anyone special in your life? Have you wooed the lovely Miss Paige yet?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“There’s… Someone else.” God why did he say that?

“Shut up!” Peter says rolling to look Derek in the face. He knees Derek in the stomach and ignores the resulting glare. “Shut your mouth! Two years of pining thrown away on who? For who?” He’s got a gleam in his eye and Derek suddenly doesn’t know if he should tell him.

“It’s nothing really, just a few dreams about this guy at bowling. Don’t tell anyone, especially not Cora or Erica.” Peter waves away his worries; he probably won’t tell.

“What’s his name?”

“Stiles. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Stilinski? I don’t know… oh wait he’s the Sheriff’s kid, right?” Derek nods. He’d found out that much on Facebook. Peter fawns over the new information until Laura comes home and then he steals Derek’s book and leaves through the window from which he came. Derek sighs; he knows Laura and Victoria are friends. Peter’s smart though and he knows to hide where he’s least expected and also even if Laura did find him, he would just walk away as she yelled at him. Laura doesn’t ask about him so he must have gotten away. She spends her afternoon on the phone probably talking to Victoria. Peter keeps texting Derek with questions he didn’t for the most part have answers to.

Isaac figured it out. Derek really couldn’t blame him because Derek was kind of painfully obvious, he even quietly wheedled Cora for information. He missed all the pins every time he went up and caught sight of Stiles in his periphery. Isaac hardly acknowledged it at all, except for a brief, “You’ve got it bad.” He thankfully didn’t tell Cora. They looked over at the lane where Team 24 was playing. Stiles was hefting a 10 pound ball with both hands in front of him elbows cocked out to one side or the other and the fingers of his hand pointing inward where they gripped the ball. He smiled at Cora and Greenburg, ran down the approach and lobbed the ball. Naturally it was a strike. The teams and pretty much anyone who was watching exploded in disbelief and excitement. Derek felt dismayed as Stiles high fived a boy with blue hair and hugged another with an uneven jaw. Derek and Stiles pretty much existed in different worlds; nothing was ever going to happen between them. Derek bowls angrily the rest of class and somehow he manages to do even worse. Thank the gods for handicaps because Isaac and Danny would probably kill him otherwise.

The following week is hard. First Isaac gets sick so Derek and Danny are back to bowling by themselves. Then Derek has a panic attack at school and he ends up crying quietly in the boy’s bathroom. He’d gotten to a comfortable place in his Spanish class and then his teacher started putting him on the spot more and he’d barely stuttered out the passage he’d been asked to read before he was out the door. He’s barely able to text Erica where he is before he loses control and sits shaking and waiting. He hears Erica before he sees her. She’s yelling at people to fuck off as she strides into the boy’s bathroom and orders it empty. She kneels by his side and rubs his back muttering the short encouraging phrases doctors teach you so you can deal with panic attacks. She texts Talia and then drives Derek home. He hasn’t had an attack like this for a while. The day after that, Derek’s on his way home when he finally sees Stiles outside of bowling. He really, really wishes that he hadn’t. Because when he does finally see him, he’s in the passenger seat of Kate Argent’s car. Kate. Argent. Derek has always hated people like Kate. When he was a sophomore his friend Aaron told him how Kate had tried to pressure him into sex and how she’d gone cold straight after he said no. She bullied him so much he moved schools. He moved states. And there was Stiles in her passenger seat sitting next to her as she smacked her lip-gloss and parted her perfectly highlighted hair. She wasn’t smiling but she looked content. She loved being in control and after one glance Derek could she that she clearly felt in control in whatever their situation was. Derek’s spirits hit rock bottom and sank on down through the sand. He grit his teeth until he was home and alone. He didn’t know Stiles. Knew he could turn out to be anybody, but it still sucked to find out he ran with Kate and Jennifer's crowd. Or even worse, maybe he was just like her. Derek turned his music up and buried himself under the blankets. He just wanted to hide away from the truth. Cora came and tried to figure out was wrong. She thought it was Paige because he was listening to angsty love songs but she was wrong. He wasn’t in to mood to tell her either especially since she was going away with her dance team tomorrow for their tournament in San Francisco.

Derek’s always pretty early to the bowling alley because Laura brings him on the way to school. Cora left yesterday morning and Erica isn’t here yet. He goes and he picks up his shoes and warms up. The game starts and Derek hasn’t seen Erica. He doesn’t think much of it until they’re almost done. All that’s left is to copy down the score sheet. Derek’s putting back his shoes and Isaac's lighter ball when his phone rings. He sets his shoes down and passes over the bowling ball before answering.

“Derek! Did you get my texts?”

“No, should I have?”

“Yes! I text you like twenty times! Didn’t you notice I didn’t show up today?” He looks around and his stomach sinks. “You’ve got to find a ride, ask Isaac.” Derek turns slowly, Isaac's left. Danny rides with Ethan and Aidan. Derek doesn’t talk to other people. Derek _can’t_ talk to these other people. He can’t-he can’t… breathe. Derek hears Erica yelling to him through the other end of the phone but the sound falls away and Derek vaguely realizes that he’s dropped his phone. He’s breathing is coming in tiny huffs and he’s glad he already gave away his bowling ball so that he didn’t end up dropping it. He can’t think and he exhales every time a bowling ball hits the lane, cracking like a shotgun.

“… _Somewhere quieter, where he can’t hear it all so much? Yeah? Okay, thank you_. Hey.” Someone grab’s his arm and he’s helpless as the person moves him down a hall and into an office. The noise of the alley fades away.

“Hey, buddy.” Derek’s eyes finally shift the world into some semblance of clarity. And he sees Stiles’ face. He feels sick and his heart double it’s pace instantly. He recoils and shut’s his eyes. Stiles’ is Kate’s, like Kate; with Kate. Derek isn’t safe with him.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, all right? You’re safe; can you just can you breath with me? Slow and deep now. Good, you’re doing great. Do it again. It’s okay, you’re safe.” Derek squeezes his eyes shut even tighter. To his dismay a tear slips away.

“Tell me what you need.” Stiles says. Derek’s eyes snap open against his will. Stiles worried amber eyes take up his whole world. And just like that Derek give’s up. He hangs his head and relaxes his hands from where they were clenching his jeans, turning the right– the one closest to Stiles– palm up. Stiles takes his hand with out hesitancy but plenty of awkwardness. The discomfort dissipates when Derek lets the rest of his body sag. He matches his breathing with Stiles’ and allows himself so come down out of his terror. It takes a few minutes before he really becomes aware. They’re on the floor of an office and Derek’s leaning against a desk with Stiles holding his hand next to him, still muttering comforting lines to him.

“How long…?” Derek asks and Stiles cuts off in his rambling to look at Derek.

“About 10 minutes? Maybe less.”

“H-how’d you know?”

“That it was a panic attack?” Derek nods. “I used to get them a lot when I was little, after my mother died…” Derek thinks about saying he’s sorry. He doesn’t. He knows it’s not going to help.

“Do you still get them?”

“Nah, not in a really long time. And you? What set you off?” Stiles slips his finger from where they’re still held loosely in Derek’s, digs out his phone  "I picked up your phone too by the way, it’s been buzzing like crazy."

“Shit Erica.” Derek scrubs his hand over his face and realizes he didn’t answer Stiles’ question. “I have social anxiety. I didn’t realize she wasn’t here today and then I needed a ride and everyone I knew had gone… sounds really stupid now that I say it.”

“No man I get it.” Derek ducks his head and clenches his jaw. _It’s all right._ Its something people always say. Something they have to say. “Don’t be embarrassed, okay? I really do get it? Also do you still need a ride to school?” Derek feels his lips part in surprise; can feel his eyes narrow in suspicion.

“Are you being serious?”

“Yeah, I mean you need a ride I’m going and I think most everyone else has left so either you come with me or you walk and I know you’re introverted but I don’t think I’m so bad. Or at least the lesser of two evils in snow like this. ” Stiles gives him an awkward twitch of the lip and I helps Derek feel minutely better.

“Okay.”

Derek gathers his stuff and feels something within his chest tighten as he remembers an imagined situation including Derek, Stiles, and a car. Thankfully the car didn’t look like Derek’s dream at all. It was a shitty little blue jeep and Derek had to hold back a smile when he saw it. And then his stomach dropped back down again. He had to keep reminding himself that Stiles was branded in Kate. He crawls into the passenger seat quietly, the same way he moves around the house at two in the morning when he doesn’t want to wake his family but needs to have alone time whenever he can find it. Stiles starts the car and the radio burst to life. Stiles scrambles quickly to shut it off but he’s pretty sure it was Taylor Swift. It’s not a long drive but it’s an awkward one. Each is unwillingly to break the silence. They’re a block away from school when Derek remembers something important though.

“Stiles?”

“Hmm?” He’s focused on parking.

“Thank you.” For everything, for all of it, for being a decent human being, that’s all implied. Stiles puts the jeep in park and cuts the engine.

“Of course.” Derek opens his mouth, finds nothing to say, and promptly shut it again. He gather up his backpack and swings the door open, locking it out of habit because Erica’s car doesn’t lock automatically and she always threatens to kill him when he forgets to lock it.

He and Stiles shuffle awkwardly toward the building together. As soon as they get inside it’s apparent that they'll be going separate ways. Derek’s kind of surprised Stiles hasn’t just ditched him yet.

“I’ll see you next class then?”

“Right.” Derek says and then winces. It came out with much more of the skepticism and contempt than he had intended. Stiles huffs a bitter laugh and Derek feels worse than he has all day, because he was the source of that broken sound.

“You really don’t like me do you?” _You have no idea,_ Derek thinks.

“It’s not like that.” Derek says looking down.

“It’s okay that you don’t man, I won’t bother you anymore. I’m sorry your girlfriend couldn’t give you a ride today.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Derek defends. “And I don’t dislike you.” Stiles huffs again.

“I saw you with Kate.” Derek blurts. He kind of wishes that if he stopped breathing in, that he would just dissolving into nothingness and wouldn’t have to deal with the incredulous look on Stiles’ face. He flounders for something to say but Stiles starts laughing quietly.

“Well alright.” He says. “I can see how that would be a deal breaker for anyone because Kate Argent is the bitch of the universe.” Derek blinks in surprise. He wants to pinch his skin to make sure this is really happening.

“Then why…?”

“My Best buddy Scott is dating the lesser known Alison Argent, Kate’s cousin. We went for lunch and Kate crashed and the lovebirds left me out to dry. They owed me so hardcore for leaving me to distract her. She was my only way back to school. I’ve definitely learned not to go anywhere without my own Stiles proof escape route.” He smiles at Derek and Derek lets himself smile back. Stiles kind of freezes for a moment before he can talk again.

“Well that’s a relief, I thought you hated me for some reason.” Derek scoffs a little.

“You make that kind of hard to do.” He says and he doesn’t even know how he manages to get the words out. It’s the most perfect thing because right after he says it, the bell rings and people flood the halls. Derek smiles at Stiles gives him a small wave and walks away, unable to believe his luck. That was probably the most suave thing he’s ever pulled off in his life. He’s considering calling Erica and telling her about it even if he’ll get shit for not telling her about any of it when–

“Derek wait!” Stiles catches up to him quickly dodging gracefully around people to get to Derek.

“Stiles what–?”

“Go out with me.” Stiles says gliding into his space  

“What?”

“Go on a date with me.” He repeats with determination.

“Why,” He watches Stiles hesitate before, “Me?”

“Why not you?” Derek breathes slowly weighting the chances that this is some kind of trick. "Maybe I just think you're pretty wonderful." Stiles adds and Derek finds the sincerity in his eyes  

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.” Derek smiles and Stiles gives him his phone for Derek to put in the number.

Derek can focus in any of his classes. It’s even worse after he gets a text from Stiles. They test back and forth all day and until Derek finally goes to sleep that night.

 

The next time they go bowling Stiles strides up to Derek and kisses him squarely on the lips in front of everyone. It’s his way, Derek knows, of telling him how stupid he’d been for ever thinking he wasn’t good enough for Stiles. Derek’s blushing hard but he’s happy and he doesn’t feel the all too-familiar stirring in his stomach. The sound of a bowling ball dropping on the approach followed by Erica's excited scream of “What the absolute fuck?” has both Stiles and Derek in stitches and most everyone else deep in confusion.

Stiles kisses Derek again sweeter this time. He bowls his first strike and Stiles cheers for him from six lanes over.

Maybe bowling wasn’t so bad after all.

 

 


End file.
